howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Groundsplitter
Groundsplitter is a Whispering Death who was trained by Alvin the Treacherous Appearance and Personality Groundsplitter looks very similar to all the other Whispering Deaths that have been seen thus far in the franchise. Groundsplitter has the typical personality of its kind; highly aggressive, violent, and dangerous. With these character traits, it seems to be a perfect match for Alvin. With dragons like this at his command, Alvin has become far more dangerous. Dragons: Riders Of Berk In the episode We Are Family Part II, Alvin finally got his own dragon, the Whispering Death, Groundsplitter. Alvin had captured this dragon and caged it along with the other dragons on Outcast Island. With the help of Mildew, Alvin managed to trick Hiccup into revealing his dragon training secrets. Alvin tamed it along with Mildew in the Outcast Training Arena. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Groundsplitter might not have made a physical appearance in Defenders of Berk, however, it could possibly be the mother of the eggs the Outcasts placed in a tunnel under the Berk village, if it is female. The babies began attacking the village not long after hatching in Tunnel Vision. In Cast Out Part II, it is revealed that the Outcasts had at least two Whispering Deaths, one being the Screaming Death's mother. They were all released as part of Hiccup's plan to save Stoick. All of them leave after the Screaming Death finally finds its mother. Games Groundsplitter's name was first mentioned in School of Dragons as one of the Flight Club courses. It was not mentioned who trained it. Groundsplitter also became available in Rise of Berk. Trivia *Groundsplitter is the first dragon trained by Alvin & The Outcasts. *Like all dragons trained by the Outcasts, Groundsplitter was captured and caged to be trained. *According to Rise of Berk Hiccup was close to training this dragon. When that happenned is unknown, considering that the only Whispering Death Hiccup tried to train on the TV show was Toothless' Rival. * This Whispering Death could be the Screaming Deaths mother or father. * Alvin didn't release all the Whispering Deaths as the mother Whispering Death and three babies were with the Screaming Death, so that could either be that Alvin kept the father Whispering Death and named him Groundsplitter. ** Also, he kept some eggs from the mother Whispering Death. Gallery Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.52.18 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.53.30 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.45 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.12 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.49 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.54.46 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.19 PM.png|The wild Whispering Death. A Scauldron is also seen in the picture. Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.55.16 PM.png Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.50 PM.png|The Whispering Death relaxing as Alvin tames it. Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.52 PM.png|A big moment for an Outcast... Screen shot 2013-03-21 at 9.07.58 PM.png|Mildew and Alvin with his new Whispering Death. Alvins dragon 8.png Together.JPG|A peace has been achieved. Alvins dragon 1.png Alvins dragon 9.png Alvins dragon 7.png Alvins dragon 10.png Alvins dragon 2.png Alvins dragon 3.png Alvins dragon 5.png Alvins dragon 6.png|reunited Groundsplitter-RoB.png|Groundsplitter in Rise Of Berk Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Whispering Death Dragons